


say my name and everything just stops

by lecornergirl



Series: wish fulfilment [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Just Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, bellamy is more than happy to oblige, clarke has a praise kink, google docs flirting, just trust me on that one ok, oops where did these feelings come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecornergirl/pseuds/lecornergirl
Summary: Clarke figures out that she likes it when Bellamy praises her. She really likes it.Bellamy, being the person that he is, quickly figures out how to use this to his advantage.(can be read individually or as part of the wish fulfilment series)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: wish fulfilment [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 219
Collections: Bellarke smut





	say my name and everything just stops

**Author's Note:**

> title from dress by taylor swift (ps #IStandWithTaylor)

Clarke figures out that she likes it when Bellamy praises her. She _really_ likes it.

Bellamy, being the person that he is, quickly figures out how to use this to his advantage. 

They’re out at a bar one night, celebrating Monty’s successful dissertation defence. The conversation comes back around to the defence itself, Monty and Jasper debating some obscure detail that no one else can quite make sense of. Miller asks for clarification, and Monty tries his best to frame the question in lay terms.

Clarke points out a flaw in Jasper’s argument, the fact that they’re basically saying the same thing, from a functional point of view.

“Huh,” Jasper says, tilting his head. “Yeah, you’re right, I take it back.”

Bellamy makes eye contact with her. “That’s a really good point, Clarke,” he says, pitching his voice just a little lower than usual.

Clarke spends the rest of the night surreptitiously squeezing her thighs together under the table. Bellamy spends it watching her discomfort and smirking when no one else is watching. 

They’re going to their separate apartments tonight, because both have early mornings the next day. But as their friends head off in their respective directions, Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand and pulls her around the corner, into the alley where no one ever goes until the bar staff takes out the trash at the end of the night.

“You looked delectable squirming in your seat,” he whispers in her ear, settling her against the wall. A shiver runs down Clarke’s spine. “And so discreet,” he continues, “I don’t think the others noticed. They weren’t looking for it like I was.” His warm breath fans out on her neck, a sharp contrast to the cold winter air. 

He leans down to kiss her. One of his hands is on her waist, the other feeling for her hemline. Clarke had worn a dress for Monty’s defence, and the dress seems like an excellent idea now, granting Bellamy’s right hand easy access. He slips his hand into her tights, right into her underwear. Clarke moans, and Bellamy moves his left hand from her waist to cover her mouth.

“Shh,” he says, lips still so close that it tickles her ear. “People might walk past. You need to be quiet, Clarke, can you do that for me?”

Clarke nods, one hand on his shoulder and the other tangled in the lapel of his coat. Bellamy goes back to what he was doing, slipping one of his fingers inside her, then another. He presses his thumb to her clit and Clarke’s breath catches, but she doesn’t make a sound.

“Good girl,” Bellamy says appreciatively, and Clarke can feel the direct connection between his words and the very core of her being.

He coaxes her to the edge of orgasm. She’s panting now, fighting to stay silent. 

“You’re doing so well,” Bellamy says at the same moment he curls his fingers inside her, and it all comes crashing down. Clarke squeezes his shoulder so hard she thinks her fingers might break, but she stays quiet. 

“I knew you could do it,” he says as he withdraws his hand. He gives her a quick kiss and then asks, casual as anything, “See you tomorrow?”

“Probably, yeah,” she says, and then he walks away. Clarke is left leaning against the wall, putting herself back together and wondering whether discovering this thing about herself has given Bellamy slightly too much power over her.

And whether she really minds all that much.

Some days later they’re studying in the library, and Clarke asks him to proofread her paper. 

It doesn’t occur to her what a terrible idea it is to ask for that in public until Bellamy grins at her and comments starts appearing in her Google Doc.

_I’ve always thought you’re a great writer_, he writes. _This is very convincingly argued._

A little further down the page: _Excellent choice of example_. Two paragraphs later: _This is some of the most elegant data visualisation I’ve ever seen._

Individually, Clarke thinks, any one of these comments, just words on a computer screen, wouldn’t do much more than make her blush a little. But the compliments keep pouring in, and every time she looks up, Bellamy meets her gaze, a knowing look in his eyes. Each comment sets her spine tingling, and she starts becoming aware of a knot of tension gathering in her body.

_ Is any of this working? Want to go find a quiet corner?_ the next comment says. 

_i thought i’m too loud for the library_, Clarke replies, looking up and raising her eyebrows. 

His reply comes immediately. _I thought we proved you can be quiet the other day_.

Clarke closes her laptop very deliberately. Bellamy chuckles a little, but immediately starts packing up his own things.

They wander up to the top floor, looking for a secluded hiding place.

“Did you want actual commentary?” Bellamy asks, peering through the stacks.

“What?” Clarke asks, distracted.

“On your paper. Did you want actual commentary? I can do a proper proofread later.”

“Oh, yeah, that would be great,” Clarke says, and then squeaks as Bellamy pulls her into a short side corridor with two shelves forming a convenient little nook.

“No one ever comes up here,” he says confidently.

“How do you know?” Clarke asks.

He grins. “It’s November. Only one class uses these books, and it only runs in the spring. I’m the TA.”

“Smart.”

“You do still have to be quiet, though,” he says. “Sound carries. But you were so good at that the other day, I’m sure you can do it again, can’t you?”

Clarke nods, heat already spreading through her body. Bellamy takes her hand and leads her around the shelves, sliding down the wall and tugging her down with him. She goes willingly, straddling him and leaning right into a kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

She shifts in his lap, and Bellamy groans. “God, Clarke.”

“Fifty percent of that is correct,” she says, gasping a little as Bellamy starts sucking at a pulse point on her neck. She moves her hips again, purposefully this time now that she knows what it does to him. 

Bellamy starts unbuttoning her shirt, opening it all the way but leaving it on her shoulders. Her bra clasps in the front, and he unhooks that too. “Gorgeous,” he sighs, and Clarke flushes, colour rising on her cheeks. Bellamy presses kisses to her chest, tracing a path to one of her nipples. His hands are warm on her sides, and his tongue sends a jolt through her body when he flicks at the nipple. 

Clarke slips her hands between them, scrabbling at Bellamy’s belt buckle. His hands come up to cover hers, but she glares at him. “Don’t you dare draw this out.”

He laughs at her impatience, but there’s fondness in his eyes. “Whatever you want.”

There’s a moment of scrambling as they undo each other’s jeans, trying to manoeuvre into something resembling a sensible position. Clarke gets frustrated and kicks off one of her shoes, pulling her leg free. Bellamy produces a condom from his back pocket and then she’s sinking down onto him, biting down on his shoulder to stifle her moan.

“Christ, you feel good,” Bellamy breathes, and Clarke shifts in response. He grabs her hips, helps her find a rhythm, thrusts up a little to meet her halfway.

It’s an unexpectedly intimate position. Clarke is holding on to his shoulders and their faces are inches apart, and neither one seems willing to break eye contact. She’s trying her best to stay quiet but sounds escape her lips every now and then, soft gasps and half-swallowed curses. There’s a vulnerability in Bellamy’s eyes as he looks at her, one she knows is probably mirrored in hers, hanging in this fraught near-silence.

In the back of her mind, Clarke thinks about how this is a lot of emotion for a library hookup. But right now doesn’t seem like the time to address it.

Except that the next thing Bellamy says, still looking right at her, is “Fuck, Clarke, I love you,” and Clarke promptly comes. She bites his shoulder again, the moan still spilling out around her lips. She rolls her hips, only half on purpose, and feels his climax in her teeth when his shoulders tense up for a moment, then relax again.

Bellamy rests his forehead on her shoulder, hiding his face. “I’m sorry,” he says, “I shouldn’t have—not like that.”

“I mean, it worked,” Clarke says, making a joke to cover up the fact that her entire worldview is rearranging itself and it’s quickly starting to seem stupid that she hasn’t realised this before. 

He lifts his head again, looking her in the eye. “Clarke, I mean it. I’m absurdly in love with you. I was going to figure out how to tell you, but…” he shrugs. “Oops.”

He’s being honest, so Clarke figures she should be, too. “Here’s the thing,” she says. “I only realised it about twelve seconds ago, but I’ve definitely been in love with you for a while now. Weeks. Months, probably. So.”

Bellamy grins, delighted. “So it all works out.”

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees. “Honestly, it’s probably a good thing you blurted it out, who knows how long it would have taken us to get our shit together otherwise.”

“I shudder to think,” he says, and reaches up to kiss her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i may have overdone it a little on the praise thing??? idk my asexual ass doesn't know how this shit works i'm just making it up as i go


End file.
